prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 9: Mannix in Fox River/Transcript
I-No place in the bus THE DAY OF THE PRISON BREAK, the future escapees are meeting in front of SCOFIELD's cell the last who arrive in place is T-BAG and all the INMATES are passing through the hall.But TRUMPETS C-Note former right hand man who seems to have watch PAXTON last movement check the cell in the hope of finding a hole.But PAXTON determinde to getting away from Prison and protect LINCOLN and MICHAEL engages a violent combat with him with using the toilets. PAXTON Sorry,no room,on the bus pal! After knocking him out PAXTON follow the brothers and the other escapees through the tunnels and the sewers and try to keep eye contact on them and even next to falling to his death. BURROWS Come on!Come on! C-NOTE Go!Go!Go! PAXTON discover that he's not the lone who try to get to Burrows:MANNIX is ready to kill BURROWS once for all and taunt PAXTON. PAXTON Mannix! MANNIX Give it up,Paxton.You can't win.I have all the cards. PAXTON now chase MANNIX and confront him with a Hand combat near the Sewers. PAXTON( while jumping on Mannix) Aaahhh! MANNIX You don't give up,do you Paxton? PAXTON Why'd you set me up? MANNIX You knew too much.Knew about my deals with the mob.You became a liability. The two now engages in a violent combat where MANNIX win against PAXTON: he throw him over a fence but PAXTON has the reflex of taking fastly a rope and climbing it.He continues his pursuit after MANNIX and take the guard' uniform he had hide.Disguised as a guard he find MANNIX on the roof and jump over him; MANNIX try desperately to make TOM fall with giving him footkicks: MANNIX Burrows is getting away! I don't have time for this! PAXTON But it was never about Lincoln or even National Security,was it Mannix?The whole frameup? It was just a trick to get Aldo out of hiding so you could protect the Company. MANNIX(the two now engages in a Krav Maga combat style) Aldo Burrows is a traitor!He must be stopped! PAXTON Good luck with that.How it's working for you so far? MANNIX You're gonna die now Paxton!How that's working for you? MANNIX now run to the limits of the roof and realize that BURROWS is passing the wall of the PENITENTIARY when the light of the towers spot him, alarms sounding and a helicpoter can be heard.MANNIX has a furious expression on his face and the two are turning around each other MANNIX Paxtoooon! PAXTON Don't look now but Burrows is getting away! MANNIX Aaaaahhhh!!(The two re engage a combat more violent) After many fist kicks and other combos PAXTON kicks MANNIX in the guts and make him explode a projector while a CPD copter is making is apparition: CPD HELICOPTER PILOT This is the Illinois State Police!Hit the ground, now ! A police sniper inside the chopper is seen arming M16 on the combat CPD SNIPER Officer under attack!They're too close!I don't have a clear shot at the prisonner! PAXTON continues to kicking a MANNIX half-conscious PAXTON Still thinking you have all the cards,Mannix? Does that includes the Dead Man's hand?. The CPD SNIPER take the shot and kill MANNIX who fall from the roof in the yard of the prison CPD SNIPER The prisonner is down!I repeat the prisonner is down! MANNIX is lying on the ground dead, PAXTON take back his dictaphone in MANNIX's pocket C.O #1 "We've got seven men on the outside.Repeat...seven inmates gone rabbit!Get the dogs!All C.O to the main gate.Now!Move it!Move it" Multiple guards are nervous and run in the same direction SWAT VAN and POLICE CARS are driving in the yard of Fox River but PAXTON is leaving the prison and begin to listen to the dictaphone indifferent to the mess around him ' TOM PAXTON' "My name is Tom Paxton.I'm on an undercover mission for the Company at the Fox Rvier State Penitentiary.If you hearing this that means i'm dead." GUARDS are heading to MANNIX body while a Police Helicopter is flying above the prison C.O #1 Inmates over the wall!Escape!Escape TOM PAXTON, former agent of the Company, go rogue and leave easily the prison.Now he's a free man, a ghost in the system who will be hunted by his former organisation... THE END ? Category:Transcripts